harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodger Sounders (SSK)
Rodger Sounders (October 31, 1938-) is a retired Auror and longtime friend of Albus Dumbledore. He was critical player in the First War. He rejoined the Order in 1995 when Voldemort returned in order to protect Harry and six unnamed students from Death Eaters and other threats to which they would all play a role in. Biography 1938 to 1957 Rodger Sounders is a pure-blood wizard born on October 31, 1938 to Michael and Delenn Sounders. With the exception of the fact he has a younger brother named Jack, who was born in 1941, very little is know Rodger's early life and his time at Hogwarts except that he was a member of Gryffindor House. He was also all the things Ron saw for himself in the Mirror of ERISED, captain of the Quidditch team, Head Boy, and a prefect before that, during his time as Hogwarts. 1957 to 1993 The time period of 1957 to 1993 reveals bits and pieces of Rodger's life, he served as an Auror. He married Sandra Sutton and that union produced a son, Sutton, who was born on January 7, 1964. They divorced in 1969. He would later have an affair with Half-Blood witch and theatre operator, Arabella "Belle" Larkin, the love of his life, and that union produced a daughter, Abigail, in the summer of 1973 before he met a young woman named Chloe. The couple wed in late-1979 and Chloe would become pregnant soon after with their only child, Rodney Michael Sounders, who was born on August 1, 1980 at midnight. His son would later become a classmate and friend of Harry Potter during Potter's time at Hogwarts. However, Chloe and Rodger divorced when she found out he had cheated on her in 1989 with a younger woman named Rita. After the divorce, Rita moved into Rodger's house and they remained together for a number of years. Rodger retired in 1993, ready to enjoy the quiet of his home and family when an old secret came back to haunt him. 1981 On October 27, 1981, Rodger was captured by Augustus Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy after making contact with Daphne Morgan, the mother of his godson, Gabriel, and the lover of Voldemort. The Death Eaters tortured the Auror viciously for over three days. He managed to escape when he broke the neck of his guard and went to find Voldemort. On Halloween, following the fall of Voldemort, Rodger located Daphne's home and found it on fire. He kicked down the door and found Daphne dead and a sleeping Gabriel. Rodger took the baby to the boy's uncle and aunt, who gladly took in Dante Morgan's beloved sister's only child. Dumbledore later revealed that Gabriel was the son of Voldemort during his affair with Daphne. Rodger and Dante decided to hide the truth from the boy, making him the adoptive son of Dante Morgan and his wife Mila, who already had two sons. Rodger and the rest held the secret in their hearts until Voldemort's return in 1995 1995 and the Comings of the Sues Shorty after Voldemort's return at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Rodger was contacted by Dumbledore, who asked him to watch over Harry and Gabe. Rodger was appointed to the position of Magical Myth and Lore Professor at Hogwarts. With his astute knowledge of his subject as well as his eccentric behavior, he quickly became one of the most popular teachers at the school. This would soon changed in the coming year when the real truth behind his origins were revealed. In the summer of 1995, Rodger was in Lithuania, investigating a disturbance that an old friend had noticed only days before, and was soon confronted by a being that identified herself as Violet Potter. It was that night that Rodger realized that the Sue Wars, prophesied to begin in this time, had begun. The Sue Wars (1995-1996) The Gathering Storm Rodger returned to Hogwarts, in an effort to warn Dumbledore of the oncoming threat. He arrived too late, as Violet had made her debut before being sorted into Gryffindor. Rodger decided that now was the time to reveal the true nature of their existence to his son, Rodney, and godson, Gabe. Rodger told them that the Mary Sue was a being that manipulated Canon universe to suit a banal writer's fantasies. He warned them that their was only one way to defeat them all, but the time wasn't right. Rodger also warned them that Violet was merely the beginning. Ron Wesealy, unfortunately, fell under Violet's charm and was falling in love with her for no good reason. Harry and Hermione attempted to rescue their friend, only to be incapacitated. Rodney intervened and, with the help of Gabe, Harry and Hermione, was able to decapitate Violet before asking Fred and George for fireworks, destroying the Sue's head. Sue Wars Rodger's grim prophecy came true following winter break, with the arrival of Cassandra Anne Michelle Williams, Emilee and Pernella. Rodger spent most of the story's events in hiding, attempting to discover the only weapons he knew could destroy the Suesiah in the final battle. He left several clues to the identity of the wielders of the weapons in office, which he managed to seal off before disappearing. Rodney and Hermione followed the clues to the identities. They were revealed to be Rodney (the First Spear), Hermione (the Book Worm), Gabe (the Fay), Luna Lovegood (the Nymph), Ron (the Red), and Harry (the Savior). In a number of flashbacks, Rodger is revealed to have traveled to numerous fandoms, including the Soapverse, Supernatural, and Heroes. He was able to acquire the Seven Daggers of Logic. They would have to be used on Pernella, the Suesiah, at the Temple of Reason and put in the shape of a cross, a la Damien in The Omen. In his quest, Rodger lost numerous friends and colleagues: Dr. Quartermain, Kaito Nakamura, and John Winchester. Rodger returned to England only to be captured and tortured by Pernella. He was rescued, however, by an injured Rodney, who managed to stab Pernella before being knocked out. Pernella would eventually meet her end at the hands of Harry, who stabbed her with the final dagger. When this happened, the memories of all the people involved and the Sues were destroyed. Rodger and his allies, family and friends were reward by Rhyme and Reason and made canon characters. The Second War (1996-1998) The Grail Hunt With the Sues gone and his history rewritten, Rodger set his sights on ending the reign of terror Voldemort had gripped the Wizard World in since his return. He knew that Voldemort wanted possession of the Holy Grail, an item that the Sounders family had been tasked with finding and protecting since the fall of Camelot. Rodger enlisted the aid of Hermione Granger, Ron Wesealy, his son, Rodney, and nephew, Byron, in his quest to find the grail. During the search, Rodger and the group, who were later joined by Draco Malfoy, were separated due to the incessant taunting of French Death Eaters. Rodger was joined by his son, Sutton, and they traveled to the theatre owned and operated by Belle and Abigail where they located Ron and Gabe, but were not able to find Rodney and Hermione as well as Byron and Draco. Byron soon appeared at the theatre and warned his uncle that Draco had been captured by Death Eaters and taken back to Hogwarts. The older wizard and the group attempted to return, but were soon cut off by the French Death Eaters. Rodger ordered the others to go back to Hogwarts while he handled the Death Eaters. Rodger would defeat the Death Eaters quite soundly, as all he had to do was making a threatening gesture and they surrendered, and returned to Hogwarts before he realized that Draco had tricked him and remembered what Dumbledore had told him only months before. He raced to the Headmaster's office before he was prevented by Augustus Rookwood from getting to the office. Rodger was able to best Rookwood in a brutal duel, but arrived to late to stop Dumbledore's death. Rodger was devastated at the death of his mentor and friend before he was asked to the office. After Dumbledore's funeral, Professor McGonagall handed the grail to Rodger, an item Dumbledore had acquired many years before, but never told Rodger he had, as his ploy to keep the former Auror away from the school, as Dumbledore knew Rodger would sacrifice his own life to protect him. Sandtrap Rodger spent the remainder of the Second War in hiding, helping the Order of the Phoenix, all the while pursuing any chance he could get of ending his feud with Voldemort. However, Rodger did not count on Lucius Malfoy's contingency plan to eliminate the persistent retired Auror. In a flashback, it was revealed that the location of the Lady of the Lake above the Waterfall was given to him by an old friend, Paul Bennett Standish, who was shot and killed by Nolan Sanborn, a Muggle-born wizard mercenary, who worked for Lucius almost exclusive. Meanwhile, Jack and Sutton had rescued a young boy named Travis Selby, whose parents were friends with Sutton, after his parents were killed by Death Eaters. Sutton took the boy to his father's house, as it was one of the more secure places in England. Rodger became attached to the 5-year old and offered to take him in if he survived the war. It was also revealed that Rodger had been using Nolan's youngest son, who Rodger had truly fathered in an affair with the boy's mother, Elena Sanborn, as a double agent. Unfortunately, Lee Sanborn was murdered by his brother, Matthew, whom is was blackmailing for his affair with the openly-gay Gabe Morgan. Matthew made it look like Rodger had betrayed Lee and killed him. This led to the final showdown between Lee's two father, Rodger and Nolan, in the Battle of Hogwarts. Nolan managed to disarm Rodger and stab him in the side with a saber. The elder Sanborn moved in for the kill only to be shot and killed by Jack Sounders, who hadn't spoken to his brother in 4 years. After the war, Rodger was offered a permanent position at Hogwarts which he accepted. He and Rita's relationship would end when she fell in love with, and married, Jack. She and Jack had two children, Jack, Jr. and Katrina. Rodger, himself, adopted Travis and raised him as his own. 1998 to present Rodger remained in the position of Magical Myth and Lore Professor until 2010 when he was appointed the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a position he holds to this day. In 2005, Rodger became grandfather for the first time when Rodney and Hermione had their first child, Osgood Wendall "Oz" Sounders. Also in 2005, Rodger and Belle finally married after over 30 years of asking "will they or won't they"? He lives in the Spellcaster manor, a mansion built by his father in the early 1920s with Travis and Belle. Name Origins Rodger is named after the composer, of whom his mother was a fan. Family Parents *Michael Sounders (father; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (mother; deceased) Siblings *Jack Sounders (brother) Marital Status *Belle Larkin (married 2005 to present) Past Marriages *Chloe Sounders (divorced) *Sandra Sutton (divorced) Children *Sutton Sounders (son, with Sandra Sutton) *Julia Sounders (daughter, with unnamed Mary Sue; erased from history) *Abigail Larkin (daughter, with Belle Larkin) *Rodney Sounders (son, with Chloe Sounders) *Lee Sanborn (biological son, with Elena Roberts Sanborn; deceased) *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive son, with Belle Larkin; biological child of Mike and Carol Selby, both deceased) *Gabriel Morgan (godson) Grandchildren *Osgood Wendall "Oz" Sounders (grandson, via Rodney) *Chloe Monica Sounders (grnaddaughter, via Rodney) *Felix Rodger Sounders (grandson, via Rodney) Other Relatives *Byron Sounders (nephew, via Jack) *Jack "JJ" Sounders, Jr. (nephew, via Jack) *Katrina Sounders (niece, via Jack) Romantic Entanglements *Belle Larkin (lovers/married) *Unnamed Mary Sue (lovers) *Elena Roberts Sanborn (affair/one-night stand; deceased) *Chloe Sounders (lovers/married) *Rita (affair/lovers) Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Sounders, Roger Category:Hogwarts staff Category:Prefects